


A Little Piece of Home

by tinyalchemist



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6449074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyalchemist/pseuds/tinyalchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Roy and his boyfriend are cleaning out old files, Ed stumbles upon something from Roy's past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Piece of Home

“Tell me again why we’re doing this?” Ed asked as the two continued to rummage through the many drawers of Roy’s desk. They had been going at this for hours, and quite frankly, it was getting old. He had so many damn papers. 

“I told you, there’s a bunch of papers in these drawers, and I need them to be organized,” Roy explained, the older man wearing a white long-sleeved shirt and black pants, sitting criss-crossed on the floor underneath his desk. “And since you’re here, you’re going to help me.” He reassured Ed, pecking him on the cheek with a kiss, as if to say, ‘I know you hate it, but it has to be done.’ 

Ed grunted and slid another piece of paper under the stack he had already put together, unable to hide a smile when Roy kissed his cheek, nudging him in the shoulder with his own softly. “So why do you have so much anyways?” He asked, scanning through the document that was on the top of the stack. “It can’t be paperwork, since you have to turn it in,” He concluded, turning his head to wait for his boyfriend to respond. 

“They’re just miscellaneous – old letters from people, important mementos, stuff like that.” He mumbled, not even sure himself what could lie in the depths of his drawers. It’d been years since he’d last cleaned them out; maybe even before Ed had ever joined his team. 

“Hmm.” Ed responded vaguely, taking the tip of each paper and fingering through them, as if he were sorting through a filing cabinet. He set the papers he had in his hand on the ground, and sighed, shifting his black tank top back onto his shoulder, one of the straps falling off. Along with his shirt he was wearing light blue jean shorts, ones that Roy thought, and he quotes, “accentuates your ass nicely,”. 

Once he had set the other papers down, he reached in blindly for more, but instead felt a hard object hit the side of his fingers. He frowned, locating the object completely as he wrapped his fingers around it, lifting it up and out of the cabinet. “Hey Roy…” he started, bringing it closer to examine it, “what is this?” 

Roy kept his gaze on the papers in his hand, not bothering to look up until Ed finished his question. When he did, his eyes widened, quickly attempting to snatch it from Ed’s grasp, but he should have learned by now that Ed had supernatural reflexes, and was able to move it out of the way before Roy could get a hold on it. “It’s nothing. Give it.” He spat at Ed, feeling a blush begin to creep its way onto his face, unusual for the older man. 

The object was a small clay model, one that represented an owl. The majority of the owl was painted a dusky brown color, a lighter yellow color to the stomach. The eyes were a bright emerald green, and the tips of the head black. On the bottom, there were initials carved into the bottom, reading RM. The model overall looked weathered and old, as if it had been an ancient part of history. Ed turned it around several times in his hands, frowning. “Is this, yours?” 

Roy was avoiding eye contact with Ed at all costs, a soft blush noticeable on his face. “Yeah. It’s..from when I was a kid. I got it in Drachma.. I found it at a market place, and the woman let me paint and carve my name into it..” he muttered, his gaze still resting on anything but Ed as he explained the old memory. “To be honest I thought I’d lost it.” He said, chuckling slightly. “But there you have it, in your hand.” He finished, letting out a sigh. 

Ed listened to Roy’s explanation, a grin growing on his face with every word Roy spoke. “That’s so adorable, Roy..” he whispered, moving closer to his boyfriend with the clay model still in his hand. “Here.” He said, handing the statue to Roy, who took it gently, making sure he wouldn’t break it. “You kept something from your childhood. And here I thought you weren’t that kind of guy,” he teased, embracing his soulmate in a tight hug, rocking him back and forth while he hugged him. 

Roy’s blush was more immense now, and he let out a grunt, raising his free hand to cup around Ed’s head. “It’s just a reminder of home, that’s all.” He muttered, feeling completely embarrassed. He was surprised though, that Ed didn’t make fun of him more than he did. “I was expecting more of a reaction, to be honest.” He told the younger man, who chuckled, squeezing him tighter. 

“Nah. I wouldn’t tease you too much about something you really cared about.” Ed answered, nuzzling his face into Roy’s shoulder as they continued to hug.   
Roy let a smile spread across his face now, sighing. “I suppose. But even so you did tease me about it, which means the next time I find out something embarrassing about you, I’m allowed to make fun of you for it.” Roy declared, pressing Ed’s head in further to his shoulder. 

“No way!” Came a muffled retort from Ed, wriggling his head out from under Roy’s grasp. He furrowed his eyebrows at Roy and rolled his eyes, unable to keep the expression for long. Looking at that face, he couldn’t help but smile. 

Roy let out a light laugh, and set the clay owl on top of his desk. “Let’s finish going through these papers.” He told Ed, and began to pick up more stacks of papers, rifling through them quickly. 

Ed rolled his eyes again and nodded, moving backwards to his original position. “Yes sir.” He said sarcastically, imitating Roy’s actions as they sorted through the remainder of the Flame Alchemist’s papers. 

Above on the wooden desk stood the clay owl, facing the two alchemists as it acquired a new purpose; to watch over and protect his old owner and the new possession he now held dearest to his heart.


End file.
